The Justice league of Avengers watch Don't hug me I'm scared
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: Deadpool kidnaps the JLA and makes them watch the HORRIBLE mind fuck. This is set in the early future of the team. Rated T for words.


**The idea came to me after watching it for the third time ( I know, 3 times is weird.) So I did it. Some of the scenes are exaggerated, but I wanted to put big emphasis on it.**

**Read at your peril... MUWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! sorry, i just thought of something funny.**

Sonic grunted as he was carried forcibly to the JLA theater(movie room). He cursed in his mind, screaming at himself for being so off guard. Now Deadpool was going to do who knows what to him.

"Gee, sonic, you're taking this awful nicely."

Sonic replied by glaring daggers at the mercenary.

"Now, I know what you're thinking... what happened to the pencil? Well, it turns out The Heath joker slammed his eye into the pencil when he did the magic trick. Any who, I'm taking you to see this scary as shit film I found on the internet."

Sonic realized that there was no way out of this. So, he talked to Deadpool. "Sigh... what's the title?"

"Don't hug me I'm scared."

"I'm not hugging you."

"No, Dummy! The title! That's the title! And don't worry, since it's so scary, I brought you some company." Deadpool had finally reached the door, and with a mighty kick, the door flew open. Sonic's eyes quadrupled in size.

In the red seats, he saw the members of the team. Yep, Captain America, iron man, Thor, Batman, The power pack, Kim possible, Freakazoid, Leo,flower, Superman,Zim, G.I.R.,wonder woman, flash, green lantern, Ant man, wasp, Spider-Man,Sora, kairi, riku, supergirl, Hulk, Amy, tails and Batgirl.

Sonic couldn't believe he had gotten THIS many people in the room. He stared at Batman, the closest one to him.

"...how?...just.. HOW?"

"He is a very... crafty thinker, that's for sure."

Freakazoid grinned and called from the middle row." He got me here by giving me a snow cone!"

Deadpool nodded vigorously. "That's right! The hardest one to get was hulk, but I used the power of sneak attacks and gamma dampners. For now, We just have Bruce, the scientist who looks like a hippie."

, who sat behind Batman, growled. "For the last time, I'm not a hippie! Do I look like a hippie to you guys?!

The other occupants of the room just awkwardly whistled. Bruce sat back and muttered a stream of words that I'm too lazy to type.

Spider-Man was next to speak, as Deadpool trotted off to the control room.

"This better not be a taco documentary! He shouted.

"TACOS!" G.I.R. screamed.

"BE SILENT!" Zim screamed for the 18nth time.

DP rolled his eyes. " Geez,do you have to complain all the time? Heck, I put you right next to your batty girl friend, and you still complain?!"

Spidey glanced at Batgirl, who was next to him, then back to Deadpool. "I,uh... I don't know what you're talking about!"

"WHATEVS. I'm gonna go start the movie. The author'll type what goes on the screen in a moment."

"Who?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

SLAM!

Tony stark waited a couple of seconds, then yelled to Batman. "Have you escaped yet?"

"He took all my gadgets away."

Suddenly, the screen in front of them turned on, making a whirring sound. A blue background, with confetti splattered over it, displayed the words:

DON'T HUG ME I'M SCARED

Katie looked at Leo." Don't you want someone to hug you when you're scared?"

Leo shrugged.

Any who, the screen revealed average things you would see on a wall, like: a picture, a set of knives, a window sill and other items. Then, the next scene presented a table, and sitting at the table were life sized puppets. One looked like a humanoid crow. Another was entirely red, with the face of a red octopus as well. The third, had yellowy skin, blue hair, blue overalls and bugged out eyes that stared into your soul.

"Is that one... staring at me?" Supergirl whispered to Kairi.

The puppets jumped in surprise as a notebook on the table suddenly sprang to life. It began to sing:

"What's your favorite idea?... mine is being creative!"

The yellow skinned one, we'll call him dumpy, replied: "How do you get the idea?" In a goofy voice.

"I try to think CREATIVELY." The words 'creatively' appeared on screen.

Batman scowled to himself. "I'll think of creative ways to snap Deadpool's legs when I get out of here."

"Me and you both, buddy." Sonic agreed.

The notebook lifted a pencil and pointed it at an orange. "Now take a look at this Orange! Tell me, please, what do you see?"

The crow replied with a curious voice. "It's just a boring old Orange!"

"Maybe to you but not to me!" The note book rhymed.

Flower groaned in annoyance." This song is gonna be stuck in my head for HOURS."

A small flash animation of the Orange with a face appeared." I see a silly face,!

"Wow!" Dumpy exclaimed, even though his expression hadn't changed.

"Walking along and smiling at me!"

"I don't see what you mean!" The crow stated.

" 'cuz your not thinking creatively!"

Then the Notebook started talking about the hair on it's 'head', which was just a bunch of colored string, and how he used it to express himself. Then the notebook pointed outside and the puppets gathered at the window.

"Now look at the clouds, floating To and fro, don't you find this exciting?"

The words NO appeared on screen.

"C'mon! Take another look!"

The puppets and the JLA watched as the clouds suddenly morphed into random things. Katie swayed in time with their chanting:

"I can see a hat! I can see a cat! I can see a batter with a Baseball bat! I can see a dog! I can a frog! I can see a ladder leaning on a log!"

The notebook's smile never left. "I think your getting the hang of it now," it flipped a page, showing a picture of a brain. "Using your minds to have a good tone!"

The next scene showed dumpy sitting at the table, presenting a picture of a Pennywise look alike. "I think I'll draw a picture of a clown!"

"Hold on friend, you need to slow it down." The notebook lifted the pencil up to the top of the picture and brought it down slowly. As it did this, a thick, black liquid slid over the picture and covered it up.

"...um, that's interesting. Why would he do that?" Superman asked aloud.

"I don't care. I already have one clown to see, I don't need another one." Batman grumbled.

The notebook started talking about colors and leaves and other creativity stuff, giving tips on how to be creative.

Ugh.

"There's one more thing that you need to know, before you let creativity flow: listen to your heart, listen to the rain, listen to the voice that's in your brain!" The notebook stated. "C'mon guys, let's get creative!"

The words 'LET'S GET CREATIVE' flashed on and off of the screen. It switched to scenes of the hands of the individual puppets as they glued pieces together, sprinkled glitter and did stuff a Kindergartner would do to a project.

"Man of speed, are you able to use your magic phasing abilities against our restraints?" Thor called to The flash.

"...what?"

"He's asking if you can vibrate out of the ropes."

"Oh. Yeah, why didn't I think of that?" As flash got to work, one of the puppet's hands placed a plastic D on the table. Everyone's eyes nearly popped out when the puppets and the room turned into crude CGI Animatics. It eventually reverted back to normal and the first object the heroes saw before glitter was thrown on it:

Was an actual heart.

" Is that a... heart?" Wonder woman wondered aloud.

The scene switched to the puppets in a semi huddle. Dumpy was dancing like a drunken hip hop artist who got hit by brick while the crow and the red octopus watched him from either side.

"Now who does that remind me of?" Hawkgirl smirked and everyone looked at Flash with the same expression. Flash glanced up and glared.

"wha-FOR THE LAST TIME, THAT SODA WAS TAINTED! STOP STARING AT ME!"

Freakazoid pointed at the screen. "Uh, what's happening?"

On the screen, the sky outside turned stormy and wet. The next scene viewed all the puppets dancing in a creepy way.

"...what on irk?" Zim muttered.

From this point to the end of film, the scenes came in non-transition flashes, coupled with a violin playing horribly in the background. The following scarred their brains for life.

First, the heart scene earlier was slowly revolved and glitter.

Flash.

The Red octopus' head jerked around as if it was being possessed by the devil himself.

"What the fuck?" Spider-Man stuttered with impossibly wide eyes.

Flash.

Dumpy's head spazzed as well, but In a more demonic fashion. And he was stuffing... actual flesh into his mouth, blood and everything...

Everyone in the room jumped.

"HOLY SHIT!" Flash screamed.

"Flash! Hurry up and get us outta here!" Jack Power demanded. Flash quickly vibrated out of his bondages and freed Batman. But everyone else had to keep watching until Flash freed them.

Flash.

The puppets sat at the table with a cake in front of them. Dumpy was clapping his hands as the crow cut into the cake.

Flash.

The camera focused on what the crow pulled out of the cake: A load of wet, bloody meat.

"A little faster flash!" Hawkgirl struggled against the ropes, as well as the other heroes, even Freakazoid.

"YES, STINK LARVA, MOVE FASTER!" Zim yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can! Hold on!"

Flash.

Dumpy spazzed again, this time in quick stop motion movements. Blood spurted from mouth every where and he lunged at the camera.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Leo, Flower, Katie, superman heck, EVERYONE screamed like little girls. Everyone except Batman, who ran off to find Deadpool. He rounded a corner and kicked open the doors.

Batman didn't seem to care that he was playing call of duty against a chicken... in Kairi's clothes... he just reached for the dial.

8 seconds ago...

The room was filled with 2 kinds of Screaming. The first was demanding-flash-to-hurry-up-screaming, the second was fearful screaming.

Oh, and the scenes kept going.

Flash.

The crow's fingers wrote the word 'DEATH' in blue paint.

Flash.

Everyone freaked out on this scene. This scene still gave Captain America nightmares in the later months. Katie power would be sleeping with her parents for even more months.

Okay here's the scene:

Some THING( it looks like nature threw up, put the vomit in a shredding machine, cooked it, painted it red and gave it invisible feet) crawls, No, SLITHERS into a mouse hole. Actually slithers.

Flash.

The scene looks just like the very first one, except the notebook is there. Dumpy looks around confused, as if can't remember what just happened. Then, the notebook speaks, staring at everyone of the puppets with the same small smile.

"Now let's all agree," it stated. "To never be creative again.-_-"

The screen cuts off ands shrouds everything in darkness.

But by then, everyone is out. And storming their way to Deadpool's location.

Bwack!

The sound of wade's jaw dislocating echoes throughout the area. Batman hauled him onto his feet.

"Why would you kidnap us and show us that abomination to life?!"

"Rablarablarablarabla."

"What?"

Chock! "I said: Go the fuck to sleep."

At that moment, the rest of the JLA burst into the room. The first to notice Deadpool was kairi, who asked:

"Are you...wearing my clothes?!"

"And that's my cue ladies and gentlemen!" He broke out of Batman's grip.

The mercenary looks at you. "Oh, BTW, this version of me can teleport to different areas ALL by himself. No belt thingy. Gotta go! Oh, wait! I gotta grab something!"

Deadpool runs over to Hawkgirl and his hands lunge for her chest. After doing what he loves to do, he runs over to a corner in the room.

"TTFN, FOLKS! UP, UP, AND AWAY!" In a flash, Deadpool disappears from the room.

THE END.

Deadpool, you do realize when Hawkgirl finds you, she's going to tear you in half with her mace, right?

_Meh. She'll get over it, author._

Can you stop calling me Author?

_fine. You should really learn to like that name._

Sam is just fine. Any who, thanks for reading! Please review!

_Boy, you sure do love reviews!_

Shut up.


End file.
